


Dips and Stones (Are Both Weird As Hell)

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Unsolved [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Awkardness, Daddy Play, Diapers, Fear Play, Knife Play, Leg Humping, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pants wetting, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Things don't always lead to where you think they will.





	Dips and Stones (Are Both Weird As Hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Zoozleplug for this goddamn title.

"I wanna do a scene," said Ryan.

"What?"

Shane looked up from his book, his brow wrinkled.

"A scene. You know. Like... a kink scene."

"Since when did you know about kink stuff?"

Shane looked genuinely baffled.

Ryan gave Shane a Look.

"I'm not some... sheltered baby or something," Ryan told him, crossing his arms across his chest. "I know how to do kink stuff. I know _about_ kink stuff. Me and my girlfriend do kink stuff all the time!"

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"... some of the time," Ryan amended. "But I know about safewords and how not to hit the kidneys and all that."

"Fair enough, fair enough," Shane said.

Ryan looked him in the face, and he smiled. 

Ryan smiled back, because how could he not?

Shane was just so... open. 

So friendly.

They'd fumbled their way into their weird arrangement (where Ryan's girlfriend and Shane's girlfriend happily went to dinner together to talk about the boys, and Ryan and Shane had awkward dates). 

And this was all new to Ryan, on so many different levels, but... fuck it. 

"So what kind of scene do you wanna do?"

Shane put his book down, and leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head. 

"Um," said Ryan, and now he was blushing. "Um." 

"Um?" 

Ryan licked his lips. 

Now for the hard part.

"I'm, uh... I've got an interest in... in, you know, fear play."

Shane snickered.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What?" 

Ryan sat next to him, hip to hip, and he elbowed Shane in the side. 

"I'm just saying," Shane said, and he leaned against Ryan, one elbow on Ryan's shoulder, probably just to annoy Ryan, "if you came up to me and said that yur biggest fetish was something like... balloons, I'd be more surprised than if it turned out that you liked having the shit scared of you."

"I don't like having the shit scared out of me," Ryan grumbled. "I just... I like the idea of being scared. You know, for fun." 

"Mhm," Shane said, giving Ryan a Look. 

"Oh, shut up," Ryan said, and he elbowed Shane in the side again. 

Shane elbowed him back, and Ryan made a distressed noise. 

"You big baby," Shane said, but he wrapped an arm around Ryan's shoulders, pulling Ryan in for a bit of a cuddle, his head on top of Ryan's.

"Hmph," grumbled Ryan, but he let himself be held.

"You gonna tell me about your scene idea?"

"Hm?"

"The reason we're having this conversation in the first place," Ryan said. "The scene idea."

"Oh. Right. Um."

Ryan opened his mouth, and then he began to speak. 

And Shane's eyebrows went up and up and up.

* * *

And now... now Ryan was standing in the stairwell, and he was trying not to think too hard. 

_What if we get caught? What if I don't actually like this? What if Shane doesn't like this? What if -_

There was a long, warm body pressed against Ryan's back, and something cold against his neck. 

"You know," Shane's voice said in his ear, "if you didn't get so wrapped up in your head, it wouldn't be so easy for random muggers to sneak up on you."

Ryan froze.

He was trembling.

He knew, on an instinctive level, that Shane would never hurt him like that.

But on a more surface level, there was a knife at his throat, and he was scared. 

And then there was warmth and wetness at his crotch, going down one leg, and he was sobbing, shaking. 

"Your money or your life," Shane said, right in Ryan's ear, and Ryan grabbed his wallet, dropping it because his hands were shaking so hard.

There was a pause.

"Ryan?"

"Mmm?"

The knife was removed, and Ryan glanced over his shoulder. 

Shane was ruining the scene.

"You peed your pants," Shane said, and he sounded almost... apologetic.

"What? No," said Ryan, and he glanced down between his legs.

... welp.

"That doesn't normally happen," Ryan said, and he was aware that he was almost gabbling.

"I know," said Shane. "I've been around you while you were scared before."

"i'm sorry for ruining the scene," Ryan said, and his voice was actually... choked up.

Holy shit.

Was he going to cry?

God, he hoped not.

"You didn't ruin the scene," Shane said. 

"It's not like you're gonna want anything to do with me," Ryan said, and okay, there was a touch of hysteria on the edge of his mind.

"Says who?"

And now Shane was pressing closer, rolling his hips forward, and his cock was hard in his jeans, right up against Ryan's lower back.

"... oh," said Ryan, and he was shaking, just a bit. "You, uh, you... you like this kinda stuff?"

"I don't dislike it," Shane said, and he reached down, pressing on Ryan's belly. 

Ryan shuddered, and the various muscles he had clenched. 

"You got any more?"

"W-what?"

"I mean," said Shane, still in Ryan's ear, "if I'm gonna keep scaring you, I wanna know if you've got any more."

"No, I think it's empty," Ryan said. 

And then the door to the stairwell opened, three floors below them, and the both of them sprang apart.

"... maybe we should do this in the apartment," Shane said. "Before we end up in some kind of tabloid."

"Good idea," Ryan said. "Would hate for that to happen."

"Indeed," said Shane, and he grabbed Ryan by the shoulder, more or less pulling him into the apartment.

* * * 

As soon as they were inside, Ryan dropped to his knees, his hands on Shane's hips. 

"Let me make it up to you," said Ryan, unbuttoning Shane's pants and shoving Shane's underwear down. 

He wrapped his mouth around Shane's cock when it sprang forward, and he sucked it like he was going to die. 

Shane didn't complain - he tangled his fingers in Ryan's hair, and he moaned. 

"Oh, fuck," mumbled Shane, as Ryan opened his throat wider, took it deeper. 

Shane shuddered against him, clinging as tightly as possible, until he was going stiff, and he was cumming down Ryan's throat. 

Ryan swallowed it down, and okay it was gross, but fuck it, Shane always got boneless when he came, and he moaned like he was being paid for it when he saw Ryan's throat move, and then he was getting Ryan onto his back, shoving his foot between Ryan's legs. 

Ryan closed his knees around it, as Shane stood up awkwardly, and then Ryan was just full on humping Shane's leg. 

"Just like that... just take your pleasure, good boy, just take it...."

And then Ryan came in his wet pants, shaking like a leaf, clinging to Shane's pant leg, sobbing from the intensity of the orgasm, with the humiliation that was driving through him. 

He was still crying, and some small part of his mind was taking note that now Shane was going to have a dark, wet spot on _his_ pants now.

It was all a bit of a mess.

"Um," said Ryan.

"You okay?"

Shane's eyes were soft, compassionate.

It was a change from his regular snarkiness. 

"Yeah," said Ryan. "It's just... you know."

"Yeah," said Shane. "How about we get you a nice shower?"

"A shower would be good," said Ryan. 

"Let's do it," said Shane, and he offered Ryan a hand up.

* * *

"I've got an idea for a scene," said Shane.

"... pardon?"

Ryan put down his sandwich, looking over at Shane.

"A scene. You know, that thing we did last weekend."

"I know what a scene is," Ryan said. 

"Well, I got an idea for one," said Shane, and now he was looking faintly embarrassed. "But it's a lot, uh... it's a lot different."

"What kind of different are we talking about?"

"... I bought diapers," said Shane, and he looked very embarrassed. 

"What?"

"Diapers," said Shane. "I got you diapers." 

"... diapers?"

"I like the idea of dressing you up in them," said Shane. 

"Is this because I peed my pants?"

"No," said Shane. "I mean, yes, but it's not because I'm worried about you leaving wet spots or whatever, it's because... I like the idea of taking care of you."

Shane was flushing.

"I thought you thought that babies were weird looking," said Ryan, because his brain was gibbering off into the metaphorical sunset.

"They are, but you're not a baby, you'd be an adult in a diaper."

"Could you fuck me through a diaper?"

"I'm sure I'd find a way," Shane said, and he was looking slightly shifty. "So?"

"... sure," said Ryan. "Why not."

"So you're willing to try it?"

"I'm willing to try it."

"Great," said Shane, and he was grinning so widely that Ryan had to grin back. 

"Anything you want me to, uh, to do?"

Ryan rubbed his hands together, trying not to squirm too much.

"No, I think I can manage. And you'll be coming over on Friday night?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, good," said Shane, and he was grinning again.

* * * 

“Okay,” said Shane, and he looked nervous. “So I might have gone a little bit overboard.”

“Overboard?”

Ryan flopped on the couch, stretching hard enough that his back popped.

“Yeah,” said Shane. “I, uh… I knew i was gonna be able to… that is, I have access to the internet, which has things like fast shipping for speciality items.”

“Speciality items,” Ryan echoed. “What am I expecting here?”

“Well, I don’t know,” said Shane, “since I’m not in your head. But there’s stuff for you to expect, I suspect.”

Ryan blinked.

“What?”

It had been a long day. 

Ryan wasn’t running on all cylinders.

“Okay,” said Shane, and he stood over Shane, full on _looming_. “How about… how about we get you ready?”

“Right,” said Ryan.

His heart was beating very fast, for some reason. 

This wasn’t even his kink, not really. 

He’d done a little bit of research after Shane had brought it up, and okay, it could be kinda hot. 

His girlfriend had found him looking at it and had burst out laughing quite a few times, because it was all so… well, weird. 

But hey, the two of them had been involved in enough weird shit that this wasn’t too much.

And it wasn’t like he was asking to do it to her.

“I don’t have the most experience with this,” Shane warned, as he led Ryan into the bedroom, “but, uh, I’m not worried.”

“Well, that’s good,” said Ryan, and he laughed nervously, his hands going to his belt.

“No, no, let me,” said Shane, and his big hands were at Ryan’s sides, carefully unbuckling the belt, then pushing Ryan’s pants down, taking Ryan’s underwear with it. 

Ryan blushed, and fought the urge to press his face into Shane’s chest.

Weird role play or not, he was still a grown ass man.

“There we go,” Shane said, and he was using his sweet, calm voice - the same voice he used when he talked to animals, or small children.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s just get you on the bed,” said Shane, and he was pushing Ryan onto the bed carefully, as Ryan lay flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, and Shane did… something or other.

He was lying on a towel, and the material was nubby under his bare backside.

“So you’ve never done this kinda thing before?”

Shane’s voice was quiet.

“I mean,” said Ryan, “when I was a kid?”

“Well, yeah, fair,” said Shane. 

He was clearly nervous.

“Did you get… where did you get these?”

Ryan got up on his elbows to watch Shane unfold the big white plastic. 

“I ordered ‘em online,” said Shane. “Now… can you lift your hips up?”

“Hm?”

“This will work a lot better with cooperation,” said Shane, as Ryan lifted himself up by the elbows, and his feet.

When he came back down on the diaper, it crinkled.

Shane sent up a veritable mushroom cloud of powder, and the smell of it was a blast from the past. 

It was very soft on the inside, and Ryan watched Shane as he lined things up, then taped Ryan in. 

He even made a point of arranging Ryan’s dick so that it was pointing down, which… really?!

But it was soft and it was warm against his junk, which was nice.

Ryan couldn’t close his legs.

“Wow,” said Shane, and when Ryan glanced at his face, he saw that Shane’s eyes were dark, his chest rising and falling as he panted. 

“Wow?”

“It’s, uh… it’s not what I was expecting,” Shane said thickly, and then he was bending forward, kissing Ryan on the mouth with all the force of who knew how much pent up lust, except that he was sliding his fingers into Ryan’s hair, and his cock was already hard against Ryan’s knee. 

“I didn’t know you had such a diaper fetish,” Ryan said against Shane’s lips.

“I mean, in fairness,” said Shane, breathless, “neither did I.”

“What, really?”

That was a shock.

Shane pressed closer, and his hand went between Ryan’s legs, pressing down on Ryan’s cock through the thick diaper.

Ryan made a surprised noise, and he rolled his hips forward.

He wasn’t getting as much friction as he would have liked, but… well, Shane was fucking _transfixed_.

Ryan had never seen him like this before. 

And then Shane was sitting on the bed, next to Ryan, looking over at Ryan, his eyes big. 

“Come sit in Daddy’s lap,” Shane said roughly. 

“Daddy?”

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“Was that too much?”

“Nah,” said Ryan. “I just, uh… I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Do you want me to not do it?”

“No, no, it’s fine… Daddy,” said Ryan, and he licked his lips, glancing at Shane.

“Come sit in Daddy’s lap,” Shane said again, and he patted his thighs.

Ryan climbed awkwardly into Shane’s lap, straddling him, so that they were belly to belly.

The diaper was a thick bulk between his legs, and Shane grabbed a handful of it, giving it a squeeze. 

“You gonna stay dry for Daddy?”

Ryan blushed, and he leaned in to kiss Shane, to save himself from whatever embarrassment he might blurt out.

He kissed Shane, his cheeks hot with humiliation, his fingers in Shane’s hair, and Shane grabbed his ass, squeezing the crinkling diaper, and Ryan rolled his hips forward, his own erection trapped in the diaper, the two of them pressed together, skin to skin, belly to belly.

They kissed each other, kissed each other like they were dying, and wearing some disposable underwear shouldn’t have made things so weird and special.

But they were, and they had, and they were kissing each other, as Shane’s hips rocked forward, and then he was shuddering, clutching Ryan closer to him, his forehead pressed against Ryan’s. 

“Fuck,” said Shane. “Holy fuck.”

“You okay?”

Ryan licked his lips.

“Yeah,” Shane said. “Yeah, I’m… I’m doing great.”

“Evidently,” Ryan said, his tone dry as old bones, and he rolled his hips, grinding forward.

Shane moaned, and he held on tightly. 

“Oh,” Ryan said thickly. 

Shane shuddered, and he kissed Ryan again, harder this time, hard enough that it was almost painful, and then he was rolling over, on top of Ryan, and he was humping a valley into the softness of the diaper, and Shane was fumbling with the front of his jeans, shoving them down around her thighs, and then the wet head of Shane’s cock was against Ryan’s belly, and Shane was just… thrusting.

“Fuck,” Shane mumbled, and Ryan was trying to roll his hips forward, except that Shane was holding him down now, and they were rutting against each other, breathing each other’s breath, awkward and uncomfortable, but still… still perfect, somehow, doing something that he needed, scratching some internal itch.

Who even knew that he had that in him in the first place.

And then Shane was crying out, and his whole body was going stiff, as he came across the front of the diaper.

“Holy shit,” Shane said, and he was lying flat on top of Ryan. 

“You came all over me,” Ryan said, sounding faintly offended.

“Sorry,” Shane said. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You will?”

“Later,” said Shane, and he pressed down on Ryan’s erection through the thick plastic of the diaper. 

“Later?”

It came out as a whine.

“I just… wanna see you in this a little longer,” Shane said. 

Ryan stuck his tongue out at Shane.

“I’m gonna have to get you a pacifier,” Shane said, his expression thoughtful. “I can even use it on the show.”

“You wouldn’t,” Ryan said. 

“You wanna test that?” 

“... bring it on.”

They grinned at each other, and Ryan wondered, faintly, what they’d discover next. 

… could it get any weirder than it already was? 

They’d have to wait and see. 

If it was as fun as this had been, it’d be something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
